


I’ll be an angel too

by a_little_summer_wind



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient History, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Historical Roleplay, Not Canon Compliant, Pseudo-History, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_summer_wind/pseuds/a_little_summer_wind
Summary: A Spring Awakening AU where Hanschen is immortal and time travels throughout history. Idk where this came from, just enjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I’ll be an angel too

In the beginning, God created the Heaven and the Earth. There was nothing but darkness- well, almost nothing.

In the midst of the void sat a boy. A teenage boy with blond hair and a dissatisfied look on his face.

"This is boring," he said.


End file.
